


The Blood Of Olympus And The Man On The Street

by Theyna_Shipper



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blood Of Olymps, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, M/M, Perspective Swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyna_Shipper/pseuds/Theyna_Shipper
Summary: Based on the online prompt: Blood of Olympus from the Perspective of Everyone EXCEPT The 7, Reyna, and Nico.I won't be doing the whole thing, just some of my favorite chapters. Feel free to comment any specific chapters/perspectives you would like to see done. Will otherwise focus on Nico and Reyna's chapters.Not remotely chronological.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Other Tags To Be Added Later - Relationship, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 21: Thalia

**Author's Note:**

> Please like and comment!
> 
> First chapter: Thalia and Reyna's encounter in Puerto Rico from Thalia's perspective- get ready for a heaping serving of Theyna.

Thalia smirked as she looked into the courtyard below. She hadn't had any doubts that their tracking word work, of course, but it was satisfying just the same to see it in action. 

"They're not prey, Thalia," Phoebe hissed in her ear. 

"Maybe not, but we still need to catch them," Thalia returned. 

Thalia kept her eye on Reyna. Jason had left out certain details of the praetor's commanding presence when he'd described her. But Reyna's eyes skimmed the balcony in a way that disconcerted Thalia. 

"Now?" Phoebe demanded. 

Thalia nodded. They threw their darts in unison, knocking out the three figures in the courtyard below. Thalia leapt, catlike, down from the balcony to land at Reyna's side.

"Hello, Miss Praetor," she whispered. "I've been wanting to meet you for some time." Thalia pulled out a length of a rope and began to bind the other girl's hands and feet, careful not to hurt her. She turned to the Amazons and Hunters gathered. "I'll leave this to you, and go speak to Hylla. Be gentle with them." 

The women nodded. Thalia stalked off to prepare for Reyna's reception. 

**************

Thalia's boots clicked on the hallway as she prepared to release Reyna from the holding cell. Hopefully, she would still be drowsy enough to leave them be. She opened the door, and immediately went flying across the room. 

It was the sort of pain you don't feel right away- where you register that _something_ just happened, but it's so intense and concentrated that your brain can't immediately process it. And when you do-

Thalia processed her pain as she lay, useless on the floor, blood pounding in her head. No concussion, just shock, ribs bruised not broken. On further examination, Reyna had used Thalia's ribs as a convenient surface upon which to smash the chair. Resourceful girl. 

Thalia's foggy brain realized that Reyna was straddling her hips and that a knife was pressed against her throat. Her _own_ knife. And Reyna's hands were still bound. Who needs a hidden weapon when you can just frisk everyone in the room? Reyna's heat against Thalia's body was vaguely- seductive. These were not things a Hunter should be thinking. Thalia contemplated her next move while sincerely hoping her backup has a plan. This may not end was diplomatically as they would have liked. 

"You're the Hunters of Artemis," Reyna said. 

_First try!_ This girl was truly exceptional!

"Take it easy," Phoebe replied. "You've got the wrong impression."

Thalia exhaled in the hopes of loosening Reyna's grip on her throat. This, however, was not the Praetor's first day- the knife only pressed tighter. 

" _You've_ got the wrong impression," Reyna snapped. "if you think you can attack me and take me captive. Where are my friends?"

"Unharmed, right where you left them," Phoebe assured her. "Look, it's three to one and your hands are tied."

"You're right," Reyna growled. "Get another six of you in hear and it might be a fair fight." Oh my, Thalia was definitely having _complicated_ feelings for this Boudicca. "I demand to see your lieutenant, Thalia Grace."

_She doesn't know,_ Thalia realized. There was certainly situational humor to be found here, and Thalia found herself laughing, although more over a restrained shaking due to the knife at her throat. 

"Something funny?" Reyna hissed in her seductively deep voice. 

"Jason told me you were good. He didn't say _how_ good," Thalia growled. 

" _You're_ Thalia?" There it was. 

"And I'd be happy to explain, if you'd kindly not cut my throat."

***************

Thalia's ribs burned. Not that she particularly cared. But Reyna would leave reminders of her strange visit. "Again, my apologies for abducting you," Thalia lied. _So not sorry, it was definitely worth it._ "This lair is secret. The Amazons have certain protocols-"

"The Amazons. You work for them?" Did Reyna always talk like an interrogator?

" _With_ them. We have a mutual understanding. Sometimes the Amazons send recruits our way. Sometimes, if we come across girls who don't wish to be maidens forever, we send them to the Amazons. The Amazons do not have such vows." _And I find myself rather tempted by them._

Their conversation continued as they led Reyna to Hylla. Thalia couldn't help but notice the other girl's eyes constantly flickering back at her own. She wanted to keep those dark eyes captivated. Reyna continued her questioning until they reached a door.

"My knife, please?" Thalia asked. Though she wouldn't have minded letting the other girl keep it. Was it a common Roman strategy to lower your enemy's defenses thus?

Reyna handed it back. "They'll be returned when you leave." Thalia enumerated the security risks, and they prepared Reyna for her journey. As she said her good-byes, she truly wished they had more time.


	2. Chapter 45: Cecil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil's take on the positively SHAMELESS flirting between Will and Nico at the end of BOO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, Cecil and Lou Ellen were the best third wheels! Please let me know what you thin and let me know if there are any chapters/perspectives you would really like to see me do.

Will hadn't looked exactly steady when he left the medical tent, so Cecil and Lou Ellen had agreed it would be best for them to accompany him on his little reconnaisance mission. And now it looked like he was going to get unbalanced a second time. 

When the black-clad son of Hades showed up, gasping, next to the pine, Cecil could see Will's whole face blush underneath the grease paint. Will led their group forward slowly, leaving Cecil and Lou Ellen no choice but to follow. 

"Nico?" The son of Apollo said. 

Even Cecil's demigod reflexes didn't allow him to react to the speed with which Nico draws his sword and spins to face them, nearly hitting Will. 

"Put that down!" Cecil heard Will hiss. "What are you _doing_ here?" 

"Not the best opener," Lou Ellen muttered in his ear. 

"Not the time," Cecil shot back, although he agrees. 

" _Me?_ " Nico snapped. "What are _you_ doing? Getting yourselves killed?"

Will looked upset. "Hey, we're scouting the enemy. We took precautions."

"You dressed in black," Nico noted, "with the sun coming up. You painted your face but didn't cover that mop of blonde hair." _Damn, does he like Will's hair?_ "You might as well be waving a yellow flag. 

Ok, so maybe they weren't the best prepared band. 

Will's flush spread to his ears. "Lou Ellen wrapped some mist around us."

Lou Ellen waved. "Hi. You're Nico, right? I've heard a lot about you."

Yeah, Will won't shut up about his silly crush on the Son of Hades. Still, Lou Ellen didn't need to make this awkward. Cecil reaches over and elbows her. 

Nico knelt in front of them. "Did Coach Hedge make it to camp?"

Lou Ellen giggled. _Reading the room_ didn't seem to be one of her skills. "Did he _ever_."

Now it was Will's turn to elbow her. Good, Cecil could get a break. "Yeah, Hedge is fine. He made it just in time for the baby's birth."

"The baby!" While the Son of Hermes hadn't spent much time around Nico, he guessed this smile didn't normally cross his face. "Melli and the kid are all right?"

"Fine. A very cute little satyr boy." Will shuddered. Poor guy. "But I delivered it. Have you ever delivered a baby."

"Um, no." _Seriously, William? That's like, the opposite of his job._

"I had to get some fresh air. That's why I volunteered for this mission. Gods of Olympus, my hands are still shaking. See?" Will grabbed Nico's hand. Nico dropped it as if he had been shocked. Will looked disappointed. 

"Whatever," Nico snapped. "We don't have time for chitchat. The Romans are attacking at dawn and I've got to-"

"We know," Will said. _Do we?_ "But if you're planning on shadow-traveling to that command tend, forget it."

"Excuse me?" Nico demanded. Will held his gaze. 

"Coach Hedge told me all about your shadow travel. You _can't_ try that again."

"I just _did_ try it again, Solace. I'm fine."

"No, you're not. I'm a healer. I could feel the darkness in your hand as soon as I touched it. Even if you made it to that tent, you'd be in no shape to fight. But you _wouldn't_ make it. One more slip, and you won't come back. You are _not_ shadow-traveling. Doctor's orders." Once Will pulled out 'doctor's orders', there was no arguing with him, Cecil new from experience. 

"The camp is about to be destroyed-" Nico argued. 

"And we'll stop the Romans. But we'll do it our way. Lou Ellen will control the Mist. We'll sneak around, do as much damage as we can to those onagers. But _no_ shadow travel."

"But-"

_"No."_

Their argument was more interesting than any sports game. Their feelings were pathetically close to surface. 

Nico sighed dramatically, staring at the lake, then at Will, then back at the lake. Finally, he agreed to go with them. 

They made it to the first onager just in time to watch _something_ happen in the legion. 

"That's my distraction," Nico explained. 

Under Lou Ellen's mist, they made it to the onager. "I brought some Greek fire," Cecil offered, the first time he'd spoken since Nico showed up. 

"No," Nico told him, explaining how the damage had to be subtle. "Can you recalibrate the aim- like, toward the other onager's firing lines?"

Now _this_ was Cecil's forte. "Oh, I like the way you think. They sent me because I excel at messing things up."

At the second onager, Will dashed off recklessly to distract the guards. Cecil didn't have time to worry about this while he set to work.

Once he was done, however-. 

"Somebody better help Will!" he pointed.

Nico ran off with equal recklessness and took them out. Cecil could see them bantering from over where he was. 

Things got tricky at the third onager. Fortunately, Nico's skeletons helped them handle it. Unfortunately, Nico wasn't in any condition to be summoning skeletons. When Cecil turned back, Will had his arm supporting Nico, and they were arguing again. 

"Fine, Death Boy. If you want to get yourself killed."

"DO NOT CALL ME DEATH BOY!"

Cecil felt like he should step in, but Lou Ellen did first. 

"Um, guys-"

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" Octavian shouted. 

Oh, no.


End file.
